This invention relates to leg prostheses in general, and specifically to a pylon-which is capable of storing and subsequently releasing energy during use of the prosthesis. The pylon of the invention is characterized by a lightweight construction, and preferably may be modified and adjusted to accommodate an individual wearer's needs and particular uses.
Moreover, the pylon of the invention may be utilized in connection with any of a broad selection of prosthetic sockets for attachment to the wearer, as well as in connection with any of a broad selection of prosthetic feet attached to, or integrally formed with, the lower end of the pylon.
Various types of foot and leg prosthetic devices are known in the prior art. Such devices generally include some form of attachment for coupling the device to the dorsal end of the limb and for extending to the ground to provide body support. Moreover, these devices generally constitute attempts to simulate the structure and/or the performance of the human leg and foot.
Among the features desirable in leg and foot prostheses is the incorporation of some means for storing and releasing energy during use of the prosthesis; for example, during ambulation. Such energy performance permits the wearer to expend less energy and to participate in activities not otherwise feasible to the wearer. Consequently, the wearer becomes less tired, is able to perform for longer periods of time. In many ways, energy-storing and releasing prostheses remove barriers and limitations which might otherwise restrict the wearer's activities. Examples of prostheses which provide energy storage and release are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,913 for my invention relating to a "Composite Prosthetic Foot and Leg", U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,363 for my invention relating to a "Modular Composite Prosthetic Foot and Leg", and U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,444 for my invention relating to a "Prosthetic Foot".
Although the benefits and desirability of energy storage and release in prosthetic devices is known, no prior art prosthetic devices provide those benefits in the relatively simple construction set forth in my present invention, which is adaptable to wide variety of applications, is readily manufacturable and adjustable, and permits an extremely sensitive energy performance.
In addition, and as indicated above, my present invention is compatible with a wide range of prosthetic feet and legs and enhances the performance of such devices. Examples of such prosthetic foot devices include U.S. Pat. No. 2,075,583 to Lange, which incorporates a rubber form mounted in operative relationship with a rigid metallic core, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,509 to Poggi, which teaches a prosthetic foot incorporating a monolithic keel or beam of relatively massive proportions intended to react to the load of an amputee's body during walking, running, jumping, and the like and to release the resultant stored energy to create foot lift and thrust complementing the amputee's natural stride.
Some of the benefits of my inventions disclosed in my aforementioned patents inhere in the interchangeable, lightweight construction which provides selectable degrees of strength and flexibility in a given structure. My present invention preferably permits similar interchangeability, providing additional or alternative control and adjustability of the performance of the prosthesis. Moreover, my present invention provides some degree of those adjustability and performance benefits to wearers of otherwise conventional or non-energy-storing prosthetic devices.